1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling train, particularly a tandem stand group, composed of three roll stands, particularly two universal stands and an edging stand, wherein a middle stand of the three stands or the edging stand is moveable out of the stand group transversely of the rolling line for exchanging the roll set and the guide fittings, and wherein the rolling train includes at least one shifting or manipulating platform with roll exchange sets and/or exchange fittings placed on carriages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rolling train of the above-described type disclosed in EP 0 329 998 B1, which includes two stationary universal roll stand and an edging stand arranged between the universal roll stands, the middle stand, i.e., the edging stand and, thus, the smallest stand of the rolling train, is shifted out of the rolling line toward the operator side for mechanizing the roll and fitting exchange. As soon as the edging stand assumes a position outside of the narrow space available between the two heavy universal stands, the edging stand is easily accessible from all sides, so that the guide fittings can be exchanged without problems. Simultaneously, shifting of the edging stand results in a sufficiently large free space between the universal stands in which assembly and disassembly devices can be used, so that the guide fittings of the universal stands can also be exchanged. However, in this known rolling train, separate shifting platforms and work platforms are required for the roll sets as well as for the guide armatures to be exchanged, so that intersecting travel paths exist. In addition, for changing the roll sets, a shop crane or auxiliary crane is required, wherein the use of this crane may endanger the personnel.